How Charlie Got a Girl
by potterhead223
Summary: This ain't no story about dragons. This is a story about how I, Charlie Weasley, got a girl.
1. Chapter 1: My Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 1 – My Story**

Hello! My name is Charlie Weasley and I'm the second child and the second son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. I'm 30 years old but it still seems like yesterday, you know, all the things that happened to my in my lifetime.

I was born two years after Bill, my older brother. I was a cute baby. Well, I guess I was cuter than Perce but don't tell that to my mother. She'd kill me if she heard that. She just loves her little Percy so much. I tell you, she's crazy about him!

When I was eight years old, the Perries moved into our neighbourhood. Max Perry was about Bill's age but he soon became my best friend. He had a younger sister named Lucy. I never really noticed her untill a year later. Then I started to like her.

We spent more and more time together. She was my first love. She was my first rose that I ever took from the garden of love. Actually, she didn't like me. Well, she saw me just as a friend. I know that. But we were only nine at the time, I know that too. But only a month later they moved to Los Angeles in America. I never saw her again. Since then I didn't have a crush on anybody.

I was looking forward to go to Hogwarts the most since Bill went. I was very afraid that I won't get my letter because I'm a squib. I knew I showed early signs of magical abilities when I was a child but I was just too scared what mum and dad would say if I was a squib. Now I know that they'd love me no matter what.

At Hogwarts I met Johnny O'Reilly. We immedeately became best friends and he's still my best friend. In my second year I made a Gryffindor Quidditch team and I played as seeker. I think I was very good. When I finished Hogwarts the national team wanted me but I declined. However, it was such a great honour. In my fifth year I became a prefect along with the annoying girl called Laura Webbs. In my sixth year I became the Quidditch captain. But in my seventh year I finally decided what am I going to do when I finish school. I've always loved animals. But there were one creatures which I cared about the most. _Dragons._ So I got the job in Romania. I finally worked with dragons!

But hey, this ain't no story about dragons. This is a story about how I, Charlie Weasley, got a girl.


	2. Chapter 2: The girl in the corner

**Chapter 2: The girl in the corner**

»Michael, check how is it with the Norwegian Ridgeback! She hasn't been feeling well yesterday!« I ordered. Michael nodded and went to complete the task I gave to him. All the guys here respected me very much.

»Hey, Charlie!« my best friend Johnny said. »Maria and I are getting married! She said yes!«

»Did she really? Oh, Johnny, I'm so happy for you,« I smiled to him. But I couldn't help getting jealous. Everyone's got their girlfriends! But I don't need a girlfriend. I mean, who needs girls if you can have dragons?

»I couldn't believe it either,« Johnny grinned. »Anyway, see you later!« He walked away, leaving me all alone with Hungarian Horntail. However, I was glad when Johnny got the job in Romania a year ago. Before that he worked with manticores in Italy. There he met Maria and now they're getting married. Of course, only I don't have a girlfriend. Oh, I'm being jealous again! No, no, no! I don't want any girls in my life! I've got dragons.

»The Norwegian Ridgeback is fine but there are some problems with the Chinese Fireball,« Michael said. Huh, I didn't even notice him coming back.

»I'll take care of it,« Phillip said and disappeared.

»Charlie, who's that girl standing in the corner?« Michael asked me. I turned around and saw her. She was very beautiful, I could say. She had long blond hair and meadow green eyes. There was something about her that made me smile. But she seemed to be waiting for something.

»I'll go,« I said to him. I was very nervous as I walked towards her. There were some female workers here but I didn't hang out with them a lot. I regretted that I volunteered for that. I wanted to turn around but it was too late. She already saw me.

»Hi!« I said. _Oh my gosh, that was so stupid._

»Well, I'm glad someone showed up!« the girl said and smiled. I noticed that she had a very beautiful smile. »I'm Annabell, by the way. Annabell Edwards.«

»Charlie Weasley,« I said and shook her offered hand.

»I suppose you're wondering why am I here, aren't you?« she smiled.

»How did you guess it?« I asked, suprised.

»It's written all over your face,« she giggled. »I'm a genious, you know.«

»And why are you here, may I ask?« I laughed. She giggled again. This girl was so funny!

»Well, it's my first working day her today,« she said. »Mr Anderson was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago but he still didn't show up, so…«

»I'll go and get him,« I said. »He always forgets things.«

»Bye, Charlie!« she said. I just waved and smiled to her.

Mr Anderson really forgot about the meeting with Annabell and he ran to meet her. I sat next to Michael and was awkwardly quiet for the next few minutes.

»You like her,« he grinned and broke the silence.

»What?!« I yelled angrily.

»You heard,« he grinned.

»No, I don't!« I protested. How dare he?

»I saw the way you look at her,« he said. »Go and get her before it's too late.« He stood up and got away with the excuse that he's got other work to do.

»But how? I don't know anything about girls!« I called after him but he was already gone. I meant it. I don't know anything about girls. But I kinda liked this one. She was special. There was something about her.

I was bored for the rest of the day. I wasn't usually bored when I worked with dragons, so I really didn't know what to do. _Go and get her before it's too late..._ I suddenly remembered Michael's words. Yeah, that's it! _Go and get her before it's too late... _I repeated the words in my head for at least a hundred times. I hoped my plan will work as I pictured it. But that would be impossible! Again, I shuddered at the last part of the sentence. What would it mean, _before it's too_ _late_?


End file.
